Lord Stinker
|last_appearance=Bigg Freeze |voice_actor= * Timothy Bateson * Tarô Arakawa * Sukekiyo Kameyama (Japan; Warrior only) * Pauli Virta * Ian James Corlett |nicknames= *His Lordship (by Warrior) *Stinker (by Top Hat) |gender=Male |nationality=British |vessel=Barge |type=Garbage Barge |company=Municipal Garbage Corporation |owner(s)=O. Krappenschmitt }} Lord Stinker (commonly referred to as "His Lordship") is a garbage barge owned by the Municipal Garbage Corporation. He is Warrior's favourite garbage barge. Biography ''TUGS'' When a regatta was being held on the 4th of July, Warrior had taken Lord Stinker to the garbage dump to collect garbage. When they arrived, both Jack and the garbage master inform them that there is no garbage that day. After they convince Warrior that there is no garbage being collected, the company master explains that they are going to make Lord Stinker their float for the regatta. Later on, Lord Stinker was filled with garbage and decorated in colourful streamers. He and Warrior then leave for the parade. One night, while there was a fire occurring at the old dock, Warrior was taking Lord Stinker to the garbage dump during that time. After noticing the red sky and realising it was a fire, the tug quickly left Lord Stinker and set off to the old dock. Top Hat has also been known to work with Lord Stinker. One time, Captain Star sent Top Hat to pick up Lord Stinker and take him to the garbage dump, much to Top Hat's disgust. On the same day, Zebedee and Zak decided to use the canal as a shortcut to deliver steel, and the two Z-Stacks ended up damaging the railway bridge which crosses the waterway. At first Top Hat was able to use Zebedee's load to keep the bridge upright so the mail train could go through safely. Shortly after, the bridge began to collapse while the goods train was on its way. Lord Stinker had an idea, which was an attempt to catch the goods train by waiting in front of the broken rail which sloped down to the water. His idea worked, preventing any serious damage to the goods engine or its wagons. When the S.S. Vienna came to visit Bigg City Port, Warrior had to find an empty barge as she would have garbage to unload. However, he was having difficulties finding an empty barge and Lord Stinker was full. All other barges which were full could not be emptied, as Jack was out of action due to the freeze up. Luckily, Warrior was able to find reasonably suitable barge instead of Lord Stinker, which was half empty. Livery Lord Stinker is painted in standard brown all over with a light grey roof. Appearances Voice Actors TUGS * Timothy Bateson * Tarô Arakawa * Sukekiyo Kameyama (Japan; Warrior only) * Pauli Virta Salty's Lighthouse * Ian James Corlett Trivia * Lord Stinker is one of the few barges with a name and face. * Lord Stinker wears a clothes peg on his nose to prevent smelling his own garbage. * Lord Stinker has no visible mouth. However, it is likely that his hull is his mouth. * Lord Stinker, Pearl, and some standard barges all share the same model. * In the book Kidnapped, his face is the same colour as his hull. Merchandise * Takara (with Zorran; discontinued) Category:Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Other Boats Category:Barges Category:Bigg City Port Category:Male Characters